Love Exchange
by cherry.mint.pop
Summary: Madaling sabihin, mahirap gawin. Paano na si Yankumi?
1. Chapter One

_**Ang isang linggo ay kinabibilangan ng pitong araw na kung saan nauuna ang Sunday (Linggo) at nagtatapos ng Saturday (Sabado). Karaniwan sa isang paaralang pang elementarya o highschool, ang pasok ay nagsisimula ng Monday at nagtatapos ng Friday. Tulad din sa Japan, ganito din ang araw ng kanilang pasok. **_

_**Sa Class 3-D, bihira… or wala na talagang gana mag-aral ang estudyante ni Yankumi. Pero dahil na rin sa suggestion ng kanyang estudyante, naisipan niyang gawan ng paraan. **_

_**Mahihirapan nga lang siyang bayaran ang mga ito :)**_

**Chapter One- ****Fourteen**

**MONDAY**

"Ganito na ba talaga ngayon kahirap ang addition na kahit third year students hindi kayang sagutin?" sabi ni Yankumi habang naghihimutok sa kanyang klase.

"Hay Yankumi, nagsasayang ka lang ng panahon. Ang hirap hirap niyan, tapos pinapasagot mo pa sa amin!" sabi ni Minami.

"Oo, tama!" sigaw ng buong 3-D.

"Tsaka kita mong busy kami eh. " Sabat ni Uchi.

Pagpasok pa lang ni Kumiko Yamaguchi sa kanyang advisory class, alam na niya agad ang mararating ng Math class nila. Aminado naman siyang mababait na bata ang mga estudayante niya, yun nga lang tamad magparticipate sa class recitation.

"Alam niyo, kahit isang hamak na elementary student, kayang kaya i-solve ang ganitong klaseng math equation."

"Eh sa mahirap eh." Sabi ni Noda.

"Tsaka busy nga kami di ba?" sabat ni Kuma.

"Hay, mga bata kayong talaga oo! Sige ganito, pwede bang manahimik muna kayo sandali?"

Wala pa rin. Tuloy pa rin sa pagdadaldalan ang buong 3-D.

"Isa…"

Wala pa rin.

"Dalawa"

Lalong wala pa rin.

"TATLO!" dito na niya nasigaw ang lahat, ala "Yakuza style".

Napatingin ang buong klase sa kanilang teacher.

"Kahit tatlong minuto, ay hindi, kahit isang minuto, pwede niyo ba akong pakinggan?" pakiusap ni Yankumi.

"O sige, isang minuto, oorasan ka namin ah." Sabi ni Minami na nasundan pa ng ilang segundong pagtatawanan.

"Napaka-pilosopo mo talaga Minami. Pero sandali… meron akong isa-suggest."

"Hay, wala nanamang kwenta yan."

"Anong sabi mo?"

"Ganito na lang kasi. Bakit hindi mo subukang mag-iba ng teaching style? Gumawa ka ng gimik. Bulok na kasi ang sa iyo eh." Sabi ni Noda.

"Teka nga lang, ako ang ang teacher dito ah, hindi ako estudyante. Pero sige, ano ba kasi ang gusto niyong mangyari sa buhay niyo ha? Araw araw na lang kayong ganyan. Tapos ang isang simpleng math problem, di niyo pa carry sagutin?"

"Eh kasi… boring." Sabi ni Uchi.

"Boring?" nagtatakang tanong ni Yankumi na parang gulat na gulat na boring pala ang Math.

"Gawin mo kasing interesting ang pag-aaral. Tignan mo si Ms. Fujiyama, napaka-galing magturo. Alam mo kung bakit? Dahil ginagamit niya ang ganda niya, kaya di na niya kailangang gumawa ng kung anumang gimik." Sabi uli ni Noda.

"Kaya nga Yankumi. Eh buti sana kung maganda ka, eh hindi naman. So kailangan doble kayod ka sa pagtuturo." Sabi ni Minami.

_Aba?! Tama ba naman ihalintulad ako kay Ms. Fujiyama? Ugali nitong mga bata na ito, malilintikan to sa akin!!_

"Tama ba naming ikumpara ako kay Shizuka?" sabi ni Yankumi.

"Hindi naman sa ganun, pero, kailangan mo talagang harapin ang katotohanan."

"Tama!" sigaw ng 3-D.

"O, tapos?"

"Eh kung bigyan mo kami ng… kapalit?" sinaggest ni Kuma.

"Kapalit? Wait, wala akong pera!" sabi ni Yankumi na parang nanakawan ng kuna ano.

"Pera? Hindi pera! Ano ba naman?! Alam naman naming na wala kang pera eh, at tsaka hindi yun yung point namin."

"Eh ano?" tanong ni Yankumi.

"Basta kapalit. Kada tamang sagot, may kapalit. Tapos kami na bahala kung ano." Paliwanag ni Minami.

"Baka naman hindi ko kayang ifulfill yan."

"Sus, sinong niloko mo?" pagtataka ni Noda na naiiritang ewan.

"Ha?"

"Di ba nga sabi naming mahirap yang pinagtatatanung mo? O, eh pano naming masasagot yan at magkakaroon ng reward kung hindi naming aaralin di ba?"

"Ibig sabihin, hangga't hindi kami dumadaan sa prosesong tinatawag ng karamihan na "pag-aaral", wala kaming makukuhang reward."

"Tsaka mahihirapan din kami."

"Hindi na ba sapat ang mataas na grades?"

"Ang grades ay may malaking kaibahan sa "materyal" na kapalit." Unti-unting paliwanag ni Minami.

Naging isang masinsinang usapan ang nangyari. Pero pagkatapos nun, balik "normal" nanaman ang estudyante ni Miss Yamaguchi.

"O, ngayon, ano na ang sagot?"

Biglang nag-ring ang bell. Pero…

"14." Biglang sabi ni Shin sa likuran.

Hindi na narinig ng klase ang sagot ni Shin dahil na rin sa excited sila sa paglabas ng classroom. At kung oo man, ano naman pake nila?

"Aba Sawada, buhay ka papala." Smile ni Yankumi na parang pang-inis na natutuwa na rin dahil may nag-participate na rin sa klase niya after 1 hour.

"Sinagot ka na nga, mang-bibwisit ka pa." sabi ni Shin habang palakad na papuntang harapan, dala-dala ang kanyang bag na naka-sampay sa kanyang balikat.

"Uy, hindi ka ba sasama sa mga kaibigan mo? Iniwan ka na nila o." paliwanag ni Yankumi habang nagbubura ng blackboard.

"O ano sa iyo?" tumigil si Shin sa harapan ni Yankumi.

"Oi Sawada."

"One point." Sabi ni Shin ng mahinahon kay Yankumi.

"Ha?"

"Tandaan mo." Sabi ni Shin.

"One point?" tanong ni Yankumi na parang may amnesia at ganun na lang kabilis makalimot.

**End of Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two- Fifteen**

**TUESDAY**

"Good morning!"

Tahimik. I mean, maingay. Maingay-magulo. May kani-kaniyang buhay at meron din naming nangengeelam ng may buhay ng may buhay. May kumakain, may natutulog, may naglalaro, may nakatung-tong sa silya, may parang "wala lang"—and take note, hindi palengke ang pinasukan ni Yankumi kundi isang highschool classroom, & yet yan nanaman ang nakikita niya. Bakit pa siya magtataka eh kung ganyan na talaga ang mga estudyante niya since nung nag-simula siyang mag-turo. Pero… Faito-O!

"Tahimik!"

Walang reaction.

"Ano ba? Ano ba sabi ko pag may nagsasalitang teacher dito sa harapan ha?"

"Hay Yankumi, oo, alam na naming yun."

"Sige na, di bale na nga. Mag susulat uli ako ng math equation, this time subtraction naman."

'Yucks, pang elementary lang yun."

"Hay naku Noda, yun na nga eh, pang-elementary na nga lang, di niyo pa ma-aral. Tsaka maiging basic muna."

"Ay ano ba, panggulo naman tong si Yankumi sa ginagawa naming o."

"Dapat free time na lang, tsaka alam na naming yan."

"Aba teka, naka-ilang free time na ba kayo ha?"

"Wala pa nga eh!"

"Eh halos isang lingo yun ah."

"Hindi, isang araw lang!"

"Isang lingo!!"

"Isang –ARAW!"

"Eh bakit kasi hindi ka maghanap ng boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Eh wala namang papatol diyan kay Yankumi eh."

"Una, flat chested."

"Pangalawa, walang taglay na ganda."

"Pangatlo, walang spirito ng pagiging babae."

"Pang-apat, talagang mukha ka lag talagang lalake."

"Aba, itong mga ito!"

"Tignan mo na, kung may boyfriend ka eh di sana sa kanya mo maririnig yan hindi sa ibang tao. Eh di na-lessen sana yung hiya mo."

"Ganun bay un?"

"Ay oo naman."

"Pero actually may nagugustuhan nga ako." Sabi ni Yankumi na nakangiting parang nananaginip na ewan.

"Sino naman kaya yung malas na lalake na yun?" bulong ni Uchi kay Minami.

"Baka si Vice principal!" bulong din ni Minami kay Uchi.

"Aba hindi isang gurang tulad ni Vice principal ang gusto ko ha?!"

Nagulat na lang sina Minami at uchi ng biglang nasa gitna na nila si Yankumi ng ganun kabilis.

"Eh sino naman kaya yang "MASUWERTENG LALAKE NA YAN HA?"

"Baka naman si Iwa Moto."

"Type mo ang isang hamak na PE teacher?"

"Hindi ah!"

"Eh sino nga?"

"Si…"

"Nasan na ang math problem?" biglang interrupt ni Shin.

"Ha?"

"Di ba subtraction na ngayon? O nasaan na?"

"Shin naman o!"

"Kayo talaga, winiwili niyo lang ako para maubos ang oras, tapos para hindi na naman tayo makapag-klase. Yang mga taktika niyo ha, ayus ayusin niyo!"

"Shin naman eh!"

Pero aakalain niyo bang sa pagkwekwentuhan na yun eh, umabot yun ng 59 minutes?

"Sixty five minus fifty? Ano sagot? Sige na kahit try lang."

RING-RING-RING.

"Whoooh! Karaoke time na!!"

"Babye Yankumi!"

"Uy, sandali, teka lang naman! Wag muna kayong umuwi, sagutan niyo muna to! Hoy!"

Di na nagawang pigilan ni Yankumi ang kanyang mga estudyante sa pag-uwi.

"Fifteen".

"Ha?" napatingin si Yankumi kay Shin.

"Sagot diyan sa tanong mo- fifteen."

"Ah oo nga." Biglang alala ni Yankumi.

"Bye."

"Wirdo!" bulong ni Yankumi sa sarili niya, sabay kagat sa labi niya.

"Uy." Biglang balik ni Shin.

"O?"

"Two points."

"Ano ba ya--?" umalis na bigla si Shin kaya di na natapos ni Yankumi ang tanong niya.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three- Tissue**

**WEDNESDAY**

"O bakit diyan kayo nagla-lunch? Tsaka bakit soda lang ang iniinom niyo ha?"

"Pati ba naman ang lunch balak mo pa kaming lecturan? Alam naming ang ginagawa namin, okay? Kaya dun ka na!" pabirong sabi ni Uchi sa kanyang teacher isang Wednesday lunch break.

"Kayo talaga oo." Sabi na lang ni Yankumi.

Wala naman dapat gawin si Yankumi sa faculty room, kaya naisipan niyang lumabas muna at makipag-close-closan sa kanyang mga estudyante. At ten times na siyang na-reject. Pinaka-huli ay yung tropa nga nila Minami. Since wala naman gustong salihan siya, naisipan na lang niya pumunta sa rooftop as always. Dahilan niya? Fresh daw ang air doon.

**Rooftop**

"Grabe ang taas!... ang WIRDOOOOOOOOOOOO!" sigaw ni Yankumi pagkatapos ay stretch ng dalawa niyang balikat.

"Sino ang wirdo?"

"HA? Sa… Sawada? Kanina ka pa ba?"

"Bakit ka ba nandito ha?"

"Ha? Lagi naman akong nandito ah."

Tinignan lang ni Shin si Yankumi sabay balik sa normal niyang ginagawa pag nasa rooftop siyang mag-isa. Nagkataong hindi na pala siya nag-iisa.

"Uy, Sawada!"

Napatingin lang si Shin sa kanya, at para sa kanya, walang point para replayan pa niya si Yankumi.

"Psssst! SA-WA-DA!"

"Bakit ba ha?"

"Magtatanong lang sana kung kumain ka na."

Ganito ang posisyon nila. Nasa magkabilang dulo sila ng rooftop, kaya kung hindi kayo magsisigawan, hindi kayo magkakarinigan. Or so, only Yankumi thought it was like that.

"Eh ano bang pake mo kung mamatay ako sa gutom ah."

"Ah, so hindi ka pa nga kumakain."

"May sinabi ba ako?"

"Eh halata naman eh."

"Pero wala naman akong sinasabi di ba?"

"Pero halata!"

"Hula mo lang yun."

"Di pa ako namamali sa paghahalata ko ah."

"Pero mali ka this time."

"Tama ako."

"Eh kung tama ka nga, pake mo ba kung hindi pa ako kumakain."

"Yes! Sabi ko na nga ba hindi ka pa kumakain. Gusto mo sabay—"

"Mag-isa ka."

"Hmmmph. Sungit mo naman. Alalahanin mong teacher mo ako."

"Yun na nga, teacher lang kita."

"Estudyante ka lang!"

"Teacher lang kita."

"Ha?" tanong ni Yankumi.

"Bakit?" sagot ni Shin.

"Bakit?" tanong uli ni Yankumi.

"Ha?" tanong naman ni Shin.

"Bakit ka nag-bakit?" tanong ni Yankumi.

"Bakit ka nag-ha?" tanong ni Shin.

"Eh ikaw, bakit mo ako tinatanong?" tanong ni Yankumi.

"Yankumi, tigilan mo na nga ako."

"EH ikaw eh!"

"Ako? Bakit ako?"

"Yan nanaman eh."

"Nevermind." Sagot na lang ni Shin.

"Eto o, gusto mo ng softdrinks?" alok ni Yankumi kay Shin.

"Teacher ka pa naman, ikaw pa naguudyok sa estudyante mong uminom ng something "acidic" kahit wala pang laman ang tiyan. Tsk Tsk."

"Ganun ba yun?"

"Di ba HALATA?"

"Sige ako na lang iinom, nauuhaw pa ako eh." Sabi ni Yankumi.

"Kailangan pa bang ina-announce ang pag-inom?" naiiratang sabi ni Shin.

_Sabay…_

"Achuuu!"

"Bless you."

"Shocks, sinisipon na ako."

"Ang lamig kasi ng iniinom mo!"

"Sawada, may panyo ka ba?"

"Yabang mo, dudumihan mo pa panyo ko eh."

"Eh di tissue."

"O." abot ni Shin sa kanya sa gilid.

"Salamat." Smile ni Yankumi habang pinupunasan yung ilong niya.

**End of Chapter Three.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four- Homework Blues**

**THURSDAY**

"O nasaan na ang homeworks niyo?" tanong ni Yankumi habang nilalabas ang chalk niya.

"Asa ka naming gagawin namin yun." Sagot ni Uchi.

"So hindi niyo ginawa?" napatingin si Yankumi sa klase niya.

"Parang ganun na nga." Sabi ni Minami na naka tawa.

"Haaay, mga batang ito talaga!"

"Eh kasi nga hindi naming maintindihan eh." Mayabang na sabi ni Kuma.

"Papaano pa yung napag-usapan natin dati ha?" alala ni Yankumi.

"Ung reward?" tanong ng 3-D.

"Oo."

"Kinagat mo naman?" tanong ni Noda.

"Ha?" nagtatakang Yankumi.

"Sinabi lang naming yun para maubos ang oras. Tinotoo mo naman pala."

"Di nga?"

"Oo nga. Para namang hindi mo pa kami kilala."

"Pero seryoso akong gawin yun." Pursigidong sabi ni Yankumi.

"Talaga?" tanong ni Uchi.

"Oo!"

"Papaano, eh wala ngang nakakaintindi sa lesson mo."

"Ang sama naman!"

"Kaya wag ka na lang magturo okay?"

At dito na sumagad ang pasensya ni Yankumi.

"WAG MAGTURO? WAG MAGTURO? PAPAANO NIYO MASASABI YAN EH HINDI NIYO NAMAN ALAM ANG GUSTO KO SA BUHAY KO! NAGHIHIRAP ANG PAMILYA NIYONG PAG-ARALIN KAYO, TAPOS KAYO WALANG GINAGAWA? AT WALA RIN KAYONG RESPETO! ANO BA SABI KO SA INYO DATI HA? DI BA PAPA-GRADUATIN KO KAYONG LAHAT? BAKIT HINDI NIYO GINAGAWA ANG PARTE NIYO?" sigaw ni Yankumi sa kanyang klase na natahimik sa sinabi niya.

"Relax." Sabi ni Minami.

"Kung nangako ka, kami rin naman di ba?" sabi ni Uchi.

"Di naman siguro mahahadlangan ng isang hindi nagawang homework ang pag-graduate naming di ba?"

"Pero…"

"Hay, wala ng pero pero.. magtiwala ka na lang sa amin."

"Hindi niyo makuha ang basics, at exam na next week, pano pa ako makaka-relax."

"Basta gawin mo na lang ang trabaho mo."

"Pero…"

"Ganun na yun!"

RING-RING-RING

"Ops, bell na!" sabi ni Kuma.

"Babyee Yankumi!"

"Yankumi bye!"

Napaupo na lang si Yankumi sa pagod habang dali-daling naglalabasan ang kanyang estudaynte.

"Pano na?" mahina niyang pag-aalalang sinabi.

"Psst."

Nagulat si Yankumi at napatingin kay Shin na may hawak-hawak na folder.

"O, hindi ka nanaman ba gagala kasama mga kaibigan mo?"

"Pakielamera."

"Nagtatanong lang naman eh."

"O." sabay bigay ng isang matabang folder sa kanyang teacher na halos mapahiga na sa pagod.

"Ano to?" tanong ni Yankumi habang iniinspeksyon ang likod at harp ng folder.

Bago pa binalik ni Yankumi ang tingin niya kay Shin, wala na ito sa kintatayuan niya. Binuksan niya ang folder at nakita ang sandamakmak na papers.

"Eto yung homework nila ah? Kumpleto…" nagulat na sabi ni Yankumi.

"May nakalimutan ako." Biglang balik ni Shin.

"Sawada, ano ito?"

"Bumili ka na nga ng bagong salamin. Di mo ba nakikita?"

"Pero akala ko…"

"Hindi mo pa nga talaga kami kilala."

"Ha?"

"Pinilit nilang tapusin yan, at kahit na mali-mali nakita ko ang hirap nila dahil sabay-sabay naming ginawa yan sa apartment ko. Wag mo sanang baliwalain."

"Sawada…"

"Yun na. Basta, four points na."

"Ano?"

"Four points."

"Ang wirdo mo, kaya hindi tayo magkaintindihan eh." Mahinang sabi ni Yankumi habang kagat ang labi niya.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five- Simula ng Katapusan**

**Friday**

"Ano ba naman tong si Vice Principal, ipinasa pa sa akin ang trabaho ni Miss Fujiyama. Kailangan ko pa tuloy isama ang pagtse-tsek ng testpaper ng klase ko sa klase niya. Hmmmphh. Iba talaga ang nagagawa ng ganda."

Isang malamig na Friday morning ang tumambad kay Miss Yamaguchi. Dala dala ang maraming patong patong na papel, nilakad ni Yankumi ang hallway tungo sa kanyang klase.

"Nakakainis naman o. Ang bigat."

"Mukha ka kasing bangkay sa payat."

Nagulat bigla si Yankumi sa nagsalita, at nabagsak lahat ng papel na dala-dala niya.

"Nahihibang ka na ba Sawada? Nakakagulat ka naman!"

"Hindi naman ako multo."

"Diyos ko. Aatakihin ako sa puso."

"Ang babaw naman."

"Yan, yung papel nagkalat na.Tulungan mo akong magpulot."

"Ayoko nga."

"Inuutusan kita bilang teacher mo Sawada."

"Bilang teacher? Sabi mo yan ha."

"Ha? Oo na sige na, mala-late na tayo pareho sa klase kaya tulungan mo na ako. Okay?"

Tapos na ang klase ni Miss Yamaguchi sa Class 3-D. Nagmamadali nanaman ang kanyang mga estudyante sa paglabas dahil may kani-kaniyang gimik nanaman ang mga ito. At tulad pa rin ng dati, problemado nanaman si Yankumi sa kanilang pag-aaral kaya't hindi niya napansin na may isa pang estudayante na natitira sa kanyang classroom.

"Bangkay."

"Sawada? Nandito ka nanaman?"

"Oo, tapos itatanong mo nanaman kung bakit hindi nanaman ako sumama kina Uchi tama ba?"

"Oo nga bakit?"

"Nandito lang ako para sa isang bagay."

"At ano naman yun."

"Kukunin ko lang naman ang mga rewards ko."

"Mga… rewards? Saan?"

"Hay, may amnesia ka ba?"

"Hindi kita maintindihan Sawada."

"Kaya tumahimik ka muna pwede?"

"Okay fine."

"Fourteen, fifteen, tissue, homeworks at nagliliparang papel."

"Fourteen, fifteen, tissue, homeworks, at… nagliliparang papel?? Bugtong ba yan?"

"Sa buong linggo na ito, lahat yan may katumbas di ba? Naaalala mo pa ba kung ano ang sinabi mo nung Monday?"

**FLASHBACK**

"Ganito na lang kasi. Bakit hindi mo subukang mag-iba ng teaching style? Gumawa ka ng gimik. Bulok na kasi ang sa iyo eh." Sabi ni Noda.

"Teka nga lang, ako ang ang teacher dito ah, hindi ako estudyante. Pero sige, ano ba kasi ang gusto niyong mangyari sa buhay niyo ha? Araw araw na lang kayong ganyan. Tapos ang isang simpleng math problem, di niyo pa carry sagutin?"

"Eh kasi… boring." Sabi ni Uchi.

"Boring?" nagtatakang tanong ni Yankumi na parang gulat na gulat na boring pala ang Math.

"Gawin mo kasing interesting ang pag-aaral. Tignan mo si Ms. Fujiyama, napaka-galing magturo. Alam mo kung bakit? Dahil ginagamit niya ang ganda niya, kaya di na niya kailangang gumawa ng kung anumang gimik." Sabi uli ni Noda.

"Kaya nga Yankumi. Eh buti sana kung maganda ka, eh hindi naman. So kailangan doble kayod ka sa pagtuturo." Sabi ni Minami.

_Aba?! Tama ba naman ihalintulad ako kay Ms. Fujiyama? Ugali nitong mga bata na ito, malilintikan to sa akin!!_

"Tama ba naming ikumpara ako kay Shizuka?" sabi ni Yankumi.

"Hindi naman sa ganun, pero, kailangan mo talagang harapin ang katotohanan."

"Tama!" sigaw ng 3-D.

"O, tapos?"

"Eh kung bigyan mo kami ng… kapalit?" sinaggest ni Kuma.

"Kapalit? Wait, wala akong pera!" sabi ni Yankumi na parang nanakawan ng kuna ano.

"Pera? Hindi pera! Ano ba naman?! Alam naman naming na wala kang pera eh, at tsaka hindi yun yung point namin."

"Eh ano?" tanong ni Yankumi.

"Basta kapalit. Kada tamang sagot, may kapalit. Tapos kami na bahala kung ano." Paliwanag ni Minami.

"Baka naman hindi ko kayang ifulfill yan."

"Sus, sinong niloko mo?" pagtataka ni Noda na naiiritang ewan.

"Ha?"

"Di ba nga sabi naming mahirap yang pinagtatatanung mo? O, eh pano naming masasagot yan at magkakaroon ng reward kung hindi naming aaralin di ba?"

"Ibig sabihin, hangga't hindi kami dumadaan sa prosesong tinatawag ng karamihan na "pag-aaral", wala kaming makukuhang reward."

"Tsaka mahihirapan din kami."

"Hindi na ba sapat ang mataas na grades?"

"Ang grades ay may malaking kaibahan sa "materyal" na kapalit." Unti-unting paliwanag ni Minami.

**BALIK SA PRESENT**

"Talaga bang sinabi ko yun?" nagtatakang tanong ni Yankumi.

"Oo."

"Eh ano naman ang konek nun sa Fourteen, Fifteen, Tissue, Nagliliparang papel at homeworks?" tanong nanaman ni Yankumi.

"Ako lang kasi ang nakasagot sa lahat ng tanong mo." Confident na sabi ni Shin.

"At ang tissue?"

"Nanghingi ka sa akin nung sinisipon ka."

"Kasama ba yun?"

"Natural, teacher kang nanghingi sa akin, at estudyante akong nagbigay sa iyo."

"Eh yung mga homeworks?"

"Hindi naman sila magpapasa kung hindi ko naman sila pinursigi na gumawa. You still owe me that one."

"Eh yung mga papel?"

"Kanina lang nangyari, nakalimutan mo na?"

"Eh bakit, kasalanan mo naman yun Sawada eh."

"Mga normal na tao hindi na lang basta basta nagugulat sa ganun."

"Ang daya naman eh."

"Nangako ka."

"Oo na nga sige na. Eh ano ba gusto mong gawin ko ha? Sige ililibre na lang kita ng Takoyaki okay?"

"Ayoko nga."

"A…aba."

"Lima ang dapat ibigay mo sa aking reward, sa tingin mo ba sasayangin ko lang yun?"

"So ano nga gusto mo?"

"Bukas ng umaga, susunduin kita." Sabi ni Shin.

"Para saan?" tanong ni Yankumi.

"Sasamahan mo ako." Sabi uli ni Shin.

"Saan?" tanong uli ni Yankumi.

"Kung saan." Sabi na lang ni Shin.

"Eh saan nga?" pursigidong tanong ni Yankumi.

"Ang kulit mo." Sabi ni Shin.

"Saan nga kasi?"

"Kung saan nagda-date ang mga normal na tao. Bye." Sabi ni Shin na sobrang bilis sabay lakad ng sobrang bilis palabas.

Bago pa makaimik si Yankumi sa narinig niya, lumabas na agad si Shin na nakangiti. Samantala, sa kaso naman ni Yankumi, hindi niya ma-analyze ang narinig niya, at after 5 minutes na lang siya naka-react.

"Kung saan daw nagda-date ang mga normal na tao, tapos Bye. Anooooooo??" ulit ni Yankumi sa sinabi ni Shin, sabay react.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six- 'KUNG ANO sa KUNG SAAN'**

Parang kahapon lang Lunes ah. Hay, sabado nanaman. Hindi ko na kailangan pumasok ng pagkaaga-aga sa Shirokin. Grabe, ang sarap matulog lalo na pag walang dapat gawin. Ang sarap talagang mangarap o. Hay.

"Eh, Boss, Boss gising na kayo."

_Boss, Boss gising na kayo? Nananaginip nanaman ba ako?_

"Boss, sige na gising na po kayo."

"An…ano… pwede ba tigilan niyo nga ako. Natutulog ang tao eh!"

"Boss kasi…"

"Isa pa uupakan….uupakan ko na kayo! Layas."

"Patay ka kay Boss Tetsu!"

"Ganyan ba siya lagi?"

"Si Boss? Ah oo, malala talaga pag tulog. Minsan mas malakas pa siya pag natutulog, kasi nababato niya sa amin halos lahat ng gamit niya sa kwarto. And take note, tulog siya sa lagay na yun."

"Kaya ikaw, mag-iingat ka. Bakit ka nga pala nandito ha?"

"Magagalit si Boss, lumabas ka na sa kwarto niya."

"Ako na lang ang gigising."

"Ha? Kaya mo?"

"Kakayanin."

"Sige bata, tutal ikaw naman ang may kailangan. Goodluck sa iyo ha? Ingat, ilayo mo na lahat ng mga bagay na pwede niyang ihagis sa mukha mo."

"Si…sige."

Lumabas na sina Tetsu at Minoru, at natira na lang mag-isa si… sino pa nga ba, eh di ang kanyang estudyanteng si Sawada.

Malayong malayo sa nakikita ni Shin sa skwela si Yankumi ay parang batang inosentang natutulog sa pagod, nakadapa at nakapajamas. Malayong malayo sa Yankumi na kung mangaral parang walang bukas. Napaka peaceful talaga habang tinitigan ni Shin ang kanyang teacher. Wait, bakit nga ba niya tinititigan?

Halatang hindi alam ni Shin kung papaano niya gigisingin si Yankumi at kung papaano nanaman niya ieexplain ang point ng pagpunta niya sa bahay niya, at lalo namang ang point na pagpasok pa mismo sa sarili niyang kwarto habang eto si Yankumi tumutulo ang laway.

"Pssst."

Bugtong hininga. Masyado namang awkward mang-gising, naisip ni Shin.

"Hnmgyhggh." Yan ang tunog na lumalabas pag tulog ang isang tao at may narinig na ingay.

Eto na, hahawakan na ni Shin si Yankumi, ay, tatapikin na pala niya.

"Hirap naman nito."

Ayan, papalapit na ang kamay ni Shin kay Yankumi. Nalilito nga lang siya kung saan at kung anong klaseng tapik ang pwedeng magpaamo sa babaeng leon kagaya ni Yankumi. Gusto kaya niya ng soft o hard? )

"Ops, anong balak mo?"

Nagulat si Shin ng biglang humarap si Yankumi sa kanyang pagkakadapa.

"Salamat naman." Sabi ni Shin, bugtong hininga nanaman.

"Salamat talaga…. HAAAAAAA? BAKIT KA NANDITO HA??!?" kalmadong sinabi ni Yankumi na sobrang napasigaw nung ikalawang tingin niya sa nakatayong tao na si Shin pala.

"Tanghali na kaya."

"Teka nga lang Sawada, ano bang meron sa ano… sa ngayon ha? Nakakahiya namang magpakita sa iyo ang maganda mong teacher na naka-pajamas pa." pabirong sabi ni Yankumi na nakangiti, ang ngiting inis na inis si Shin pag ginagawa ito ni Yankumi.

_Baka naman ngiting pagmamahal lang yan!_

"Nakalimutan mo na ba?"

"Teka nga uli… napaka-importante ba talaga niyan ah at kailangan mo pang pasukin ang kwarto ko para mang gising lang?"

"Hindi.. pero, gusto ko lang bayaran mo yung utang mo."

_Ito na ata ang pinaka-importanteng moment sa buhay ko. Masisira lang ang lahat kung hindi ka pa papayag._

"Oo na nga sige na."

_YES!_

"Eh, pwede bang lumabas ka nga muna at magbibihis ako."

Pagkatapos ni Yankumi na magbihis ay dali-dali na rin siyang lumabas ng kanyang kwarto.

"Oh di ba? Parang beauty queen ang beauty ko??" sabi ni Yankumi.

"Pwede ba?" sabi ni Shin ng tahimik.

"Saan ba kayo pupunta Kumiko ha?" tanong ng Oedo Boss.

Naisipan na lang ni Shin na siya na lang ang magpaliwanag.

"Magpapasama lang po ako kay Miss Yamaguchi."

"Miss Yamaguchi?" nagtatakang tingin bigla ni Yankumi kay Sawada. Pano ba namang hindi titignan kung biglang bait itong batang ito.

"Ah ganun ba? Sige mag-ingat kayo Kumiko."

"Sige po!"

Umalis na rin ang dalawa at talagang hindi maalis ang tingin ni Shin sa kanyang homeroom teacher. Hindi naman sa nagagandahan siya rito, o kaya nama'y may feelings siya (_or meron nga ba?)_ ito ay dahil naiirita siyang tignan ang suot suto ni Yankumi.

"Wala ka na bang ibang damit?"

"At bakit mo naman naitanong yan ha?"

"Jump suit nanaman?"

_Pero cute pa rin. with matching smile_

"Bakit, may problema ba sa jump suit ko? Favorite ko kaya ito."

"Tapos naka-pig tail ka nanaman?"

"Aba teka, ano bang alam mo sa pag-iipit ng mga babae ha? Aba. Ikaw nga eh ano eh…" halos maraming pang-lalait ang nasa isip ni Yankumi nung mga oras na iyon, pero sa totoo lang, ano nga bang mali sa pananamit ni Shin? Eh halos Mr. Perfect na nga kung manamit eh. Halos napatulala si Yankumi, may nararamdaman siyang kakaiba na hindi nanaman niya ma-explain. Hindi naman siya gutom, at lalong hindi naman niya buwanang dalaw.

"O ano? Ituloy mo. Wirdo."

Naglakad na si Shin, habang si Yankumi motionless pa rin sa kinatatayuan niya. Hinga, sabay takbo kay Shin.

"Sandali nga lang Sawada… hindi…."

"Panget mo." Sabat bigla ni Shin.

"Ex…excuse me? Ako panget? Eh ikaw ano…." Strike two, hindi nanaman malabas ni Yankumi ang tagos hanggang katawan niyang, mga pinakasasamang mga panglalait pag… pag si Shin na ang tumititig sa kanya naghihintay sa sasabihin ni Yankumi. Gulped (**LUNOK** sa TAGALOG)

"O ano, ano ako? Ewan ko ba sa iyo. Bilisan mo na nga."

"Eh saan ba kasi tayo pupunta ha?"

"Sa…sa kung saan."

"Kung saan? Saan yung 'kung saan' na yan ha? Wala yan sa mapa ng Japan noh… ikaw bata ka, akala mo siguro maloloko mo ako sa ginagawa m…….." biglang hila ni Shin sa kamay ni Yankumi. Strike three, hindi nanaman makapagsalita si Yankumi, parang gusto na lang niyang tumitig sa kung 'sino', para siyang nanglalambot na ewan. Para siyang stroller bag na hinihila ng isang bata.

"Uy!" pang-gulat ni Shin kay Yankumi.

Natauhan bigla si Yankumi, at teka nga lang, hindi niya alam na nasa loob na sila ng bus, punong puno ng tao, siksikan, yet hindi niya na-feel. Manhid talaga.

"Nasaan na ba tayo ha?" Tanong ni Yankumi kay Shin.

"Eh di sa bus. Hinila kita dahil paparating na yung bus.

"A…ahhhh."

Isang kahindikhindik na katahimikan ang bumalot sa dalawa. Kilala si Yankumi sa pagiging madaldal at pagbibigay ng opinion sa kanyang mga estudyante, pero sa ngayon, ni isang salita wala siyang masabi. Hindi niya talaga maintindihan, talagang hindi. Sa totoo lang, naiirita siya kung bakit ba nagpapaloko siya sa estudyante niyang walang ginawa kung hindi matulog sa Math class niya.

Kada bus stop, may bumababa at sumasakay na tao. At kada bus stop, lalong nasisiksik si Yankumi at si Shin. Kada bus stop, palapit ng palapit sila sa isa't isa.

Si Shin, halos magnakaw na ng tingin sa teacher niya para lang hindi mamatay sa siksikan. Si Yankumi naman, alam niyang nagkakatinginan na sila, nang-iiwas lang. You know, for 'safety'. Baka kung ano pa kahantungan ng 'kung ano' sa 'kung saan'. Tsaka its too weird, kinda freaky pa. Hindi feel ni Yankumi ang 'feeling' na na 'fi-feel' niya.

SCREECH

Hindi inaasahang nag-break bigla ang bus na sinasakyan nila.

Biglang…

_Haaaay, ang bango bango bango bango naman…. Parang heaven! Ano kaya detergent nito ha?_

Naka-smile na tinaas ni Yankumi ang ulo niya sa pagkakahiga sa kung sino man, at nagkataong si Sawada pala yung 'mabango na yun'.

Nakatingin lang uli si Shin sa kanya, hindi alam kung tatawa o kikiligin. Si Yankumi halos mangliit sa hiya.

"Naku naku, hindi ko sinasadya Sawada."

"Payat kasi kaya madaling mahagip. Yan, nagusot mo yung polo ko."

"Sorry naman."

MALAGKIT NA TINGINAN FOR 5 SECONDS SABAY…

Hmmmph.

"Ah nandito na pala tayo eh."

"Saan."

"Sa 'kung saan'" sabi ni Shin na hawak hawak nanaman ang kamay ni Yankumi, hinihila pababa.

"Teka… di ba…."

**END OF CHAPTER SIX.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven- Teka nga!**

Pagbaba ng dalawa sa bus ay naglakad na sila hanggang makarating sa…

"Teka… di ba…"

"Kuya, o bakit tanghali na kayo ha?" isang babaeng katam-taman ang taas, maganda at may maikling buhok at tumabad sa may pintuan ng bahay.

"Eh kasi…" sabi ni Shin na natigil.

"Natsume?" pinagmasdan ni Yankumi kung siya ba talaga si Natsume, ang kapatid ng kanyang estudyante na si Shin, na…. hawak hawak ang kamay niya ngayon??

"Ay, kamusta na Miss Yamaguchi, long time no see." Sabi ni Natsume sabay bow.

"Ah, Natsume…" sabi ni Shin na naputol nanaman.

"Ah kuya, oo alam ko na yan. Sinabi mo na yan sa akin kagabi eh! Hmmmm. Kailangan mo na talaga ng makeover"

"Tumpak." Sabi ni Shin, parang atlast, nakuha na rin ni Natsume ang kanyang punto.

"MAKEOVER??" nanlaki ang mata ni Yankumi sa kanyang narinig. Nakaka-windang at halos sumabog ang kanyang utak.

"Yun lang ba? Sige. Pasok na tayo Miss Yamaguchi, simulan na natin." Sabi ni Natsume, with matching smile ever.

"Aba teka, sa…sandali lang…. di pa ako ready." Sabi ni Yankumi, habang nakakapit at nakahawak sa gate ng bahay nila.

"Ibabawas ko na yun sa lima." Sabi ni Shin na kampanteng-kampante, with matching smile ever din.

"Ibabawas mo ang makeover sa lima?" tanong ni Yankumi.

"Ahuh. Nakakahiya kayang lumakad pag panget kasama mo."

"Yabang mo Sawada! Sige, pag natapos na ako dito mahihimatay ka sa ganda ko, itaga mo pa yan sa pinakamatigas na sushi sa Japan!" sabi ni Yankumi habang nakataas ang kanyang kamay sa kalawakan.

"Tara na Miss Yamaguchi." Tapik ni Natsume sa balikat ni Yankumi.

Pumasok si Yankumi sa kwarto ni Natsume habang kinakaladkad. Habang si Shin ay naghihintay sa sala nila.

"Miss Yamaguchi, kailan ba kayo huling nag-pagupit?" pagtatakang tanong ni Natsume.

"Nag-pagupit? Di ko na maalala eh." Sagot ni Yankumi.

"Ganun ba? Gusto niyo gupitan ko kayo?" sabi ni Natsume na sobrang tuwang tuwa.

"Teka, marunong ka ba?" napatingin bigla si Yankumi kay Natsume.

"Slight!" sabi ni Natsume in a VERY cute way.

"Ngek, tinatakot mo ata ako ah."

"Haha, hindi naman sa ganun, pero kailangan kasi ng konting trimming yung buhok niyo." Sabi ni Natsume na parang bihasang-bihasa sa pagpapaganda.

"Sandali, so alam mong pupunta kami dito?"

"Akala ko si kuya lang mag-isa, tsaka akala ko naman kung anong pabor yung hihingiin niya, eto lang pala. Tinawagan niya ako kagabi eh."

"Ganun?"

"Oo ganun na nga."

"Sandali nasaan ang mama at papa mo, Natsume?"

"Ah sila? Nasa Korea, nagbabakasyon. Sinasama nga nila ako, kaya lang ayoko."

"Ah."

"Minsan hindi ko na talaga sila maintindihan. Hmmm…."

"Bakit?" tanong ni Yankumi.

"Naglalagay ka ba ng mascara?" tanong ni Natsume kay Yankumi. Obvious na iniba na niya ang usapan.

"Maskara? Hindi naman Halloween ngayon para manakot gamit ang maskara." Nagulat si Yankumi sa sinabi ni Natsume.

"Mascara! Hindi maskara! Hahaha." Sabi ni Natsume na pinipigilan ang tawa.

"Ha?"

"Isa yung make-up." Paliwanag ni Natsume.

"Ang maskara?" pagtatakang katakahan ni Yankumi.

"Mas-ca-ra." Binigkas ni Natsume ng dahan-dahan para naman lubusang maintindihan ni Yankumi ang gusto niyang ipahiwatig.

"Mascara. Ah." Sabi na lang ni Yankumi. Kunwari naiintindihan.

"Miss Yamaguchi, may make up ka ba laging dala?"

"Siguro…"

"Naku, essential ang make up sa mga babae."

"Kailangan ba yun sa pagtuturo?"

"Hindi, pero kailangan yun for retouch."

"Di ko naman kailangan yun."

"Tapos, tsk tsk, jumpsuit?"

"Komportable ito noh."

"Naiintindihan kita, pero, jumpsuit sa DATE?"

"Oo nama…DATE?!?" nanlaki nanaman ang mata ni Yankumi.

"Di ba nag-dadate kayo ni Kuya?" tanong ni Natsume na akala'y tama ang kanyang hinala.

"DATE??" nanlaki nanaman ang kanyang mga mata.

"Oo, sa nakikita ko."

"Hindi noh. Nagpapasama lang siya, tsaka may usapan kasi kami sa scholl about rewards and… ah basta parang ganun." Paliwanag naman ni Yankumi.

"Ah, akala ko naman kung ano na." smile na lang si Natsume.

"Hindi, walang meron." Dagdag pa ni Yankumi.

"Kaya pala tuwang tuwa sa iyo si kuya eh." Sabi ni Natsume.

"Sa akin, natutuwa si Sawada?" tanong ni Yankumi.

"Oo. Ewan ko ha pero, kasi lagi na lang ikaw."

"Ako? Bakit hindi ikaw?"

"Ha? Haha. Parati kasing may "YANKUMI" sa usapan. Kesyo si Yankumi nadapa, kesyo si Yankumi nadulas, in short may something."

"Naku, meron nga. Pasaway na bata talaga yan!"

"Haha. Miss Yamaguchi ano gusto mo, ito o ito?"

"Ang iikli naman yan at masyadong revealing!"

"Tara, simulan nanatin. OPLAN PAGANDAHIN ANG ISANG GEEKY MATH TEACHER!!!"

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

_Isang napakagulong kung ano ang nangyayari. Diretso at sakto sa punto kung mag-isip si Shin, pero ngayon gulong gulo siya. Para sa kanya ang kalat daw. Parang dinala niya si Yankumi at isinasama para ma-windang. Kasi kahit si Yankumi hindi alam kung ano ang nangyayari. Si Shin lang ang may alam talaga, at naka-plano pa yan_

Matapos ang sagarang paghihintay, ang walang katapusang sigaw ni Yankumi, ang walang habas na pagputol ng buhok ni Yankumi at ang matinding himalang pagiging babae ni Yankumi ay lumabas na rin ito para i-meet si Shin.

"O kuya, makikila mo pa kaya si Miss Yamaguchi pag nakita mo siya?"

"Natural, kasi walang himalang mangyayari sa babae na yan noh."

"Kakainin mo rin yang sinabi mo kuya! Tan-tana-na-nan!"

Lumabas si Yankumi, hindi magkandaugaga sa skirt na suot-suot niya. Every second, hila siya ng hila pababa.

"Miss Yamaguchi, kahit ilang libong taon mo pa yan hilahin, hindi bababa yan."

"Natsume ang ikli!"

"Yan na nga yung pinaka mahaba kong skirt."

Shin: SPEECHLESS//HEARTBEAT (hard mode) 10 SECONDS

"Tara na."

"Teka, ayan ka nanaman eh…"

"Bye kuya! Ingat!"

Walking walking sila while talking…

"Para saan naman tong mga damit ha? Hindi ako komportable."

"Gumanda ka naman ah."

"H…ha?"

"Sabi ko.. wala."

"Wa..wala…"

"Saan mo gusto pumunta?"

"Doon o.. may.."

"Tara manood tayo ng sine."

"Sine?"

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN.**


End file.
